A Very Zevie Christmas
by Peacelovewriting32
Summary: A fluffy and festive Zevie one-shot.


**A/N Hey guys guess what?! I'm not writing this at midnight, which means it'll be halfway decent! BAM! **

**If you couldn't tell by the title this is a Christmas one-shot. Yeah I'm gettin' festive over here! **

**Read & Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock or any of the characters mentioned. **

* * *

Stevie's POV

"Stevie are you sure this is a good idea?" Zander asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked shrugging.

"Well, I don't know if you notice, but you have four very large brothers, who, whenever I'm around, practically want to kill me. And I can't take that risk with these amazing cheekbones sent from the gods," he explained.

"Wow Zander, please be more vein, I beg you," I said crossing my arms.

"I'm just saying Steves."

"Oh come it'll be fun. Besides, you're Jewish, and you've never really experienced a real Christmas Eve gathering."

"And going to your house will be a good idea because?" He said trailing off.

"It just will ok? It's a pretty small crowd this year. Only my mom, brothers, my mom's parents, me, and you, the honorary guest of the night," I said.

"Ooh I'm honorary? This really is going to be fun."

"That's the spirit," I said.

The rest of the car ride was unusually silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. That's one of the best things about my relationship with Zander, we could sit in complete silence, and still understand each other.

When we arrived at my house, before we went in, Zander reminded me to protect him from my brothers, "Remember Steves, these cheekbones," he said pointing to his cheeks, "Were sent from the gods."

"Yeah, okay, I'll try to keep that in mind," I said knocking on the door.

"Hello, hello, hello!" My mother said opening th door, "Merry Christmas! Come in, come in! I'm so glad you could join us Zander!" Yeah Christmas brings out the nice in my family.

"I'm glad I could make it. Thank you for having me," he said with the classic Zander charm.

"You're always welcome here sweetheart," she said.

"Mom who's here?" a different voice called.

_Oh yeah, _I thought, _here comes the interagation. _

"It's Zander, Greyson," she told my 18 year old brother.

"What's he doing here?" Grey questioned.

"He's come to join us tonight, Greyson, now don't be rude," my mother said scolding him.

"Whatever," he said walking away.

"Don't mind him Zander," my mom tells him, "Now come on into the kitchen, everyone's ready for dinner."

We stepped inside my house, and it looked like Christmad threw up everywhere. Maybe I should have helped my mom decorated. I understand it's her favorite holiday, but this was too much to handle. There was lights and garland everywhere, literally everywhere.

I looked over at Zander, he was just standing there with wide eyes. I don't know if he's going blind from all the lights, or if this was already a holiday overload.

"Z? How ya doing?" I asked snapping him out of his trance.

"So many lights," he said still staring at the room.

I laughed lightly and tugged his wrist, "Come on, let's go see everyone."

We enter the dining room, and we find that everyone is already seated, but there were two seats left for Zander and me.

I step and introduce Zander to my grandparents, my mom's parents, Eleanor and Nick. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is my friend Zander. He's Jewish, so I invites him to come over and experience Christmas."

"So you brought him here to experience a _normal and civilized _Christmas?" my grandpa asks laughing.

"Yeah, we've already talked about it," I said.

"It's very nice to meet your Mrs.-" Zandwe starts to say to my grandma.

"Oh please dear, call us Ellie and Nick. Besides, after this night you'll practically be family." My grandma said.

"The ham is ready!" My mother calls bringing in a platter with a honey baked ham on it. "I hope I cooked all right, I usually left the ham up to Jonathan."

Jonathan wads my father who passed away about a year ago. He was driving at an intersection when a drunk driver just came out of nowhere. This is our first Christmas without him, and everyone is taking it a little different. I was probably taking it the worst, I mean I was the only girl, "daddy's little girl." Zander was there for me the whole time. He was the one who told me it will all be okay, and I will never be able to thank him enough for it.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, snapping me out of my daydream, "Steves? Do you want to sit down?" Zander asked.

"What? Oh yeah, sure. Over here."

Once we sit down the interagation begins again.

"So Zander, what are your grades looking like these days?" my brother Ethan asked.

"Umm, all As."

"Do you participate in any other sports?" My other brother Brandon asked.

"Well, I'm pretty focused on my music right now, so no."

"You do realize that music is probably not a very practical career right?" my eldest brother Gaberial asked.

"Gabe!" I snapped now getting frustrated with my brothers.

"Boys really! Do we have to go through this every time Zander is here?" my mom asks them sternly.

"Sorry," they all mumble.

After a brief moment of silence I heard something I night definitely not expecting to hear.

"So how long have you and Stevie been dating Zander?" my grandma asked.

We all pretty much started choking on the food we were chewing, while my grandparents just looked at us funny.

"Umm Grandma we're not-,"

"How could you not tell us you're dating this kid?" I hear four very angry voices yell at me.

"BOYS!" my mother yells.

I look over at Zander, his eyes are huge, and he's recovering from choking on a roll.

"Grandma, we're not dating, just friends," I tell her.

"Could've fooled me," I hear her whisper to my grandpa.

"Sorry," I mouthed to Zander.

"It's okay," he mouthed back.

The rest of dinner was pretty much just a bunch of small talk. When dinner was finished, we head into family room to watch some Christmas movies and dessert.

Everything was going well; my brothers weren't fighting, and they seemed to be more open towards Zander. My grandparents really seemed to like Zander too.

Yep, you could say this is a pretty good Christmas Eve, until my mom brought up a sensitive topic.

"Stevie?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom?"

"I have something for you, and I think it's a good time now to give it to you."

"Umm, okay," I said cautiously.

"It's from your dad. He wanted to give this to you this year as a special gift from him, but I guess he can't," I could see her eyes were welling up with tears.

She handed me a little, velvet box, inside was a eighth note necklace.

"He knew you weren't big on jewelry, but he thought you would like it," she told me.

"I love it," I said, my eyes filling with tears. "It's the best present someone's ever gotten me. I'll be right back," I got up from the couch and went upstairs into my room.

I sat down on my bed and cried. I never really cried about my dad's death, I was just very depressed about it.

"Stevie?" I hear Zander knock on the door.

"Come in."

He didn't say anything he just hugged me. And I cried onto his shoulder for about five minutes before hiccuping.

"I didn't realize it would be this hard Zander."

"What would be hard?"

I took a deep breath, "I didn't realize that Christmas would be so hard without my dad here this year."

"Don't think like that Steves. He's here in your heart, it may sound cheesey, but he's not gone, he's here. He's watching over you."

"Thank you Zander."

"For what?"

"For making this the best Christmad ever."

The next thing I knew, I was slowly leaning in and so was he. Our lips met in the middle, and it was unlike anything else. We were in our own world. No one else, just Zander and Stevie.

When we pulled away we were back in reality.

"So want to come see what my family does for Hannakuah?" Zander asks with a slight smirk on his face.

"If it's anything like tonight, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**A/N: I kind of liked how this turned out, but I think the end was a little rush. I've been meaning to get this story for like a week now, so I'm just happy it's finished. **

**I've been receiving a few comments on my other one-shots about multi- chapters, and I would like to address that topic. First, you guys are the sweetest! Every review I get is positive, and it makes me feel so good inside! Second, I would love to write multi-chaps, but I'm very busy and don't have a lot of free time. One-shots are easier for me to write, and I feel like the quality of my writing is better. **

**Something else very important, I hope we don't stop writing Zevie stories after December. We can keep HTR alive if we keep writing! We don't need it to be in TV for us to write about it! We can do whatever we want with it in fanfiction! **

**If you have any story ideas for me please PM or comment about them, and maybe I'll use it, I would definetly give credit Of course! **

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays! **


End file.
